Penguin's Umbrella
He has multiple models, encompassing a wide variety of weapons and gadgets. Although it is generally accepted that Penguin designed and built most of his own arsenal of umbrellas, there was also an elder German ornithologist called Otto who was blackmailed and forced to design and build some of the most complex trick umbrellas. During his first criminal activities, Penguin used his umbrella to hide stolen goods inside it. He also used it as a multifunctional weapon as it could spray knockout gas, acid and even worked as a gun. The umbrella was shown to be strong enough to carry Penguin as he glided downwards from the air or floated on the water. After this initial use, Penguin expanded the number and the capabilities of every single one of his umbrellas, making his an extensive collection of multi-functional umbrellas for every crime he ever conceived. List of Gadgets, Weapons and Functionalities The gadgets, weapons and other functionalities that Penguin included in his umbrellas are numerous and these are some of the most important: * First Upgrades ** Swords ** Small explosive shells ** Smoke cartridges ** Colorless and odorless lethal gas ** Liquid fire ** Sneeze powder ** Used to hide trained birds * Second Upgrades ** Poison darts ** Poison needles ** Paint ** Incorporation of a riffle barrel to an umbrella which fabric was made of a hard material, creating the perfect shield and firearm, both in one. * Third Upgrades ** Small cameras with telescopic lenses ** Mirrors on the handles ** Cork shooters ** Flamethrowers with one charge per umbrella. * Fourth Upgrades ** Acetylene torch in the handle ** Radio ** Glider umbrella ** Helicopter umbrella *'Fifth Upgrades' ** Net with a spring mechanic to trap enemies ** Heat ray ** Explosive cartridges inside his umbrellas *'Sixth Upgrades' ** Glass cutter on the handle ** Srping mechanic to backfire knocout gas in case someone other than him tried to use the umbrellas against him ** Pogo-umbrella, used for quick getaways ** Umbrellas that can throw bolas and tie enemies *'Seventh Upgrades' ** Super flash-blub on the tip to blind enemies ** Flare gun to signal his henchmen ** Parachute pack concealed inside ** Umbrella tongs to capture enemies from a distance ** Electrifying umbrella with insulated handle * More Upgrades ** Wire ejection mechanism to trap people ** A radio/microphone on the handle to perform as "Pee-Wee, The Talking Penguin" ** Umbrella that conceals bird food ** Extension handle umbrella ** Jet Umbrellas, used as getaway vehicles ** Remote controlled umbrellas ** Hypnotic Umbrella ** Suction Cup Ejector Umbrella ** Heat-Seeking Rocket Launcher Umbrella ** Machine Gun Umbrella Other Versions DCAU This Umbrella concealed a great array of weapons including knockout gas, corrosive gas, small rotor blades, daggers and was also used as a glider whenever Penguin fell down from high places.I've Got Batman in My Basement Arkhamverse Penguin's umbrella functions as a bullet shield and as a shot gun. | CurrentOwner = The Penguin | PreviousOwners = Emperor Penguin | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} fr:Parapluie du Pingouin Category:Weapons Category:1941 Item Debuts